1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A filter connector is an arrangement that is commonly used in various applications, such as in electrical detonator circuits, to control electromagnetic interference ("EMI") effects. The filter connector arrangement includes an electrical connector device with a filter member associated therewith. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,539,954 (Camire); 4,401,355 (Young); 4,647,122 (Kelly); 3,781,723 (Harwood); and 4,020,430 (Vander Heyden) each exemplify a filter connector arrangement.
In the context of an electrically triggered detonator such as those utilized to actuate an automobile airbag system, a ferrite barrel is used as the filter member. The ferrite barrel increases the inductance of the firing circuit to provide protection against EMI effects. An end elevational view of such a filter connector arrangement is shown in FIG. 1. The ferrite barrel F is a generally cylindrical member having a pair of bores B.sub.1, B.sub.2 therein. Each cylindrical bore has a respective axis A.sub.1, A.sub.2 extending therethrough. The cross sectional configuration of each bore B.sub.1, B.sub.2 in a plane perpendicular to the respective axis A.sub.1, A.sub.2 thereof is substantially circular. Each bore B.sub.1, B.sub.2 receives an electrical connector C therein. The connectors C terminate a firing control circuit and provide a receptacle for the pin terminals of the airbag detonator circuit. Suitable for use as the connector C in FIG. 1 is the connector manufactured by Du Pont Connector Systems and sold as Jumbo PV.TM. connector. U.S. Pat. No. 3,370,265 (Berg) discloses such a connector. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference. This connector C exhibits a generally rectangular configuration in a plane perpendicular to its axis.
Problems of implementation develop when a ferrite barrel F such as that shown in FIG. 1 is used to surround an electrical connector having a generally rectangular cross section such as that shown by the reference character C. One implementation problem is simply the physical difficulty of locating and fitting a rectangular connector C into a cylindrical bore B.sub.1, B.sub.2. Tolerances in such an instance become extremely tight and special location features must be developed. Moreover, special care must be taken to fix the connector properly within the bore.
A second problem is generated when the barrel is overmolded, or surrounded by an encapsulating material. The possibility exists that injected plastic overmolding material may enter into the bore B.sub.1, B.sub.2 of the ferrite barrel F and interfere with the proper operation of the spring biased contact beam of the connector C.
Finally, when a connector C with a rectangular configuration is received within the cylindrical bore B.sub.1, B.sub.2 of the barrel F optimum electrical performance is not obtainable.
In view of the the foregoing it is believed advantageous to provide a filter connector arrangement that overcomes the above-mentioned difficulties.